The Transfer Student
by NinjaKittySan
Summary: A student straight out of France, comes to Japan to get the best of her education. She promises herself that she won't be off task, but is that easily said than done? This is my first Fanfic, so please review and comment to tell me what to fix. Sorry about the bad summary. AkixMinxKuboxHim, ShokouxYuuji, OCxKouta, and OCxOC.
1. Names, Schools, and Tests

_Hi. My name is Harmony Esme Ooljee meaning "Musical Loved Moon." I've recently came from France. I'm French & Indian. My father is off at war and my mother is somewhere in America, with my sister. My mother sent me off to Japan, because she said,_

_"Baby, you could get a better education out there."_

_ And I replied, "Yes, mother. Anything for you." My mother changed my name to "Aika Haru" meaning "Love Song Spring." I liked my original name. But my mom said that, "I'd fit in better."_

_I've done plenty of things in my life when I was in France, including, Gymnastics, Horseback Ridiing, Belly-dancing, Swimming, Track & Field, Singing, Dancing, Cheer-leading, and Archery. I feel like I can do anything until I arrive in Japan..._

My alarm rings at 6' o clock, I hit the alarm to turn it off. I sit in bed for like it seems forever. I go to my bathroom to quickly clean myself up and walk to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I make me a Bento with Curry, Jasmine Rice, and Potatoes. I arrive at a school named, "Fumizuki Academy" I walk in and took a look around. The school was huge...I wasn't so sure on how I was going to find my way around. The paper said, "Report to the Testing Room" but I didn't see anything.

"This is terrible. I can barely read any of the words on the walls." I said to myself.

I saw what seem to be a girl walk by with a guy's uniform on her and her hair cut down short, Or was it a guy?

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where I can find the testing room? I'm new here, and I can't find anything." I say in my best Japanese.

"Oh." She said as she looked at me. "Just follow me, are you the new transfer that everyone's been talking about? There is a lot of jibber jabber about you going around how you are super intelligent and all." She says.

"I don't think I'm a transfer, I came from France, I was never really schooled." I responded.

"Yea, of course same thing, how old are you?" She asked.

"Well. Um, I'm 15." I say responding back.

"WOW, and you're really intelligent... you'll never end up with my class. It's the bottom of the barrel. You probably will be in Class A.." Before I could say something she shouts, "We're here!" She said. "Good Luck!" and she runs off. I stare at her run down the hall and disappear. I swear she was a he but I couldn't quite figure it out...I enter the door and see a teacher that was sitting at a desk.

"Hi! I'm here to take my test."

The teacher looks up and nods his head. I sit down at the desk in front of him and he hands me a packet. He looks at the clock and says.

"You have an hour to do your test...you may BEGIN!" And I start.

I believe I did well when I finished in 30 minutes. The teacher, graded it quickly like a super powered robot. He looked at the page and shook his head. I instantly got nervous.

"Well you did amazing. You're in Class A."

I smiled and thanked him, kindly. He pointed down the hallway and pointed to the second floor. I thanked him again and ran up the stairs and to the classroom labeled 2-A. I opened the door and I was amazed. I was so glorified of all the shiny electronics and food station that I didn't notice the person that was standing beside me.

"Hello." I heard someone say.

Mr. Fukuhara: What is the formula of solving a circumference of a circle.

Akihisa: Well, you need baking powder, flour, water, salt, sugar...

Mr. Fukuhara: Not, that type of pie Akihisa...

Aika: What the heck how did you guys get here! You haven't even been introduced!

Akihisa: Next Chapter Seats, Glasses, and Boys.

Aika: Hey wait! That was-

Mr. Fukuhara: This will be on the test.

**I'll be looking for an OC from someone soon so keep your eyes peeled for that update.**


	2. Seats, Glasses, and Boys

"Hello." Someone said, I automatically jumped and turn around, hitting the person with my hair. He stood there shocked that I hit him with my hair. He had blue hair, a Class A uniform on, with glasses, blue hair, with deep colored eyes. My opinion, he was cute.

"I'm sorry sir." I bowed quickly.

"It's no problem you must be Aika Haru. The new Transfer Student. Welcome to Class A! Also, Welcome to Japan and Japan's only Fumizuki Academy! Let me guide you to your seat." He guided me with a hand to a seat in the front to the corner.

"This will be your seat." He said with a smile. "You sit in front of me, so anytime you need me just turn around."

I slowly turned around and said, "But I don't know your name..." I said softly.

He looked as if he saw a ghost.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong..?" I asked quickly. I was having a mini heart attack. He just kept repeating, "I can't believe I didn't tell her my name..." he ran off. I was left there to myself. I face desked.

"Hello." someone else said.

"Another?" I said to myself. I slowly look up. It was a girl. She was really pretty. Long hair, with two bows in her hair, with deep colored purple eyes. My eyes got wide.

"Hello there. You must be Aika Haru, I'm Shouko Kirishima the Class rep of Class A. Welcome to Fumizuki Academy."

I got up and bowed, and said, "Thank You."

"The boy that just ran off was Toshimitsu Kubo. He is a bit of a person, that needs to get everything right. Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Would you like to come with me?" she asked grabbing my arm.

Well. I can't say no now that she's grabbed my arm. "Where are we going?" I asked. "We are going to visit my husband." she said quickly. "You have a husband? OMG! Congrats! I don't know how late I am, but congrats! I said smiling. She blushed and said, "Thank you." As we traveled down the hall, it seemed like the pretty wallpaper became nasty, looked like someone starting eating it. We went downstairs and something hit me in my face that smelled like, onions and feet. "What is that smell?" I asked her my eyes watering. She simply replied, "Oh, you'll get used to it." She said, we stopped in front of a sliding door with holes. I looked in through a hole and saw kids running around. She opened the door, and it seemed like everyone stopped. People started whispering about us...

"Look its the new girl. Wow, she's pretty."

"Look at the new girl, her hair is really long!"

"Who cares about her hair, look at her body."

"Class A rep always pretty."

"Why can't I get pretty girls to visit me..."

I blushed when I heard that. We came to a halt in the back where it looked like all the cool kids hung out. There was a girl with maroon colored hair, a girl with pink hair, a boy with sandy colored hair, another boy with spikey red hair, and last but not least a boy with blue hair with a camera...

"Yuuji." She said. As she walked forward, I walked forward as well. I was expecting her to kiss him...but instead all I heard was, "Scissors" and him screaming. I was horrified. She said, "You do not look at the new girl." I instantly blushed.

The pink-haired girl stood up and greeted me.

"Hi. I'm Himeji!" I bowed. The other girl stood up and said, "I'm Miniami." I bowed again.

As I was going to turn around to ask the class A rep a question, a cold wind blew by and blew up my skirt, I panicked and pushed it down all I heard was, *SQUIRSH* I didn't know what that was but all I saw was the sandy colored hair boy rush to the side of the blue haired boy. He was bleeding badly.

?: "Kouta! Don't leave me here!"

Kouta: "Akihisa...T-they were...blue-laced." And he passes out.

Akihisa: "Noooo!"

"OMG what happened!" I said as I run over to him and pull a handkerchief out of my shirt. As soon as I do that, the other boy's nose bled too. I went to clean his nose and the other boy's nose gushed. I pulled out another and both of their nose's gushed. I quickly put two handkerchiefs over their noses and I start to panic. "They won't stop gushing out blood!" Everyone ignores the situation except some weird people in the back that looked like a weird version of a ghost with "F's" stamped on their heads crying. Came over and screamed, "Death to the Heretics!" and carried the boys away. Apparently, the two girls behind me were staring at me. I wasn't so sure what to do... Wasn't so sure if they were shocked or mad...

"What just happened! Aren't you guys going to save them!? I stood there, astonished.

The sandy-haired boy came back, bruised up. I tried not to look.

"I'm OK...its not as bad as when flat-chested, Tatami board Min-AHHHHH it's not supposed to bend that way Miniami, its unnatural for it to bend like that... STOP! STOP! You're going to kill- *SNAP*..." He stopped moving.

"..." I stood there no response.

"He's OK." I heard a unfamiliar voice say...

Mr. Fukuhara: 1 mole of water and 1 mole of argon are in a cylinder at 110 °C and 1 atm of pressure. The temperature of the cylinder is reduced to -5 °C. True or false?

Aika: As the temperature drops to -5 °C, the water vapor condenses to a liquid, and then to a solid. The vapor pressure of a solid is much less than that of the corresponding gas. The argon is still a gas at -5 °C, so almost all the pressure in the cylinder is due to argon. So, true.

Akahisa: Well...

Aika: Don't you dare even say anything. Next chapter! Wars. Little Me, and Test Scores.

Mr. Fukuhara: This will be on the test.

***OK GUYS! I need that OC! PM me DO NOT post in the reviews or it will be deleted and/or ignored!***


	3. OCs, more OCs, and OCs

Aika: Well I've changed my mind, LOL.

Akihisa: About what Aika.

Shouko: About being in love with Yuuji.

Aika: No, Shokuo! I would never I like someone else. *BLUSH* But anyways back to the subject. Instead of one OC... I need 2 or 3 so keep them coming guys! Try your best to figure out what class you want he/she would want to be in. Currently all classes are open!

Minami: Yup, anyways she needs three you guys better send them in or else I will break my foot off in your-

?: Onee-san!

Minami: Yes, your onee-san..wait what! No! Not-

?: Yes its me your one and only, Miharu! Oh, honey! I love your-

Minami: You get off of me! Waah!

Aika: What is that all about...? Well back to what I was talking about...please keep those OC's coming!

Mr. Fukuhara: This will be on the test.

Aika: What the hell get outta here!

***GUYS, I'm sorry but it'll be ANOTHER WEEK or TWO before I can repost another story. I'm a senior this YEAR, and FAFSA and my college acceptance letters are BEING A PAIN! Sorry but I love you guys so FREAKING MUCH!***


	4. Important Update!

Congrats to the new OC's I've accepted.

Name- Jazemon (Jazz)

Class- A

Appearance- Long Black Hair with Blue eyes. Wears Standard School Uniform, with is Sleeves torn off. He wears a black, long sleeve shirt to replace to Torn out sleeves.

Personality- Jazz comes from America to Learn about the Japanese Culture. He enjoys reading books and stalking the Girls Locker Room. He is very resourceful and will always have a plan. He Often spends time studying Hideyoshi , deciding if "it" is a boy or girl. He Secretly has a Thing for Shoko. He Hates being called Jazemon, and will do anything to go to the pool, to see women in their Swimsuits.

Avatar- His Avatar wears a white Suit with a Red tie and uses Dual Pistols.

Name: Soul "Dante" Motionless.

Hair: medium length up to his Shoulders, with bangs that cover his eyes.

Hair color: White

Eye Color: Ice blue

Height: 5'10

Wardrobe: in school, regular Fumizuki school boys uniform. Out of school, Wears a black beanie, always wears long sleeve band shirts, black slim jeans, snake bites and converse. On occasions though he wears a dress shirt, black dress pants, and a red tie.

Avatar: Wears Blood red samarui armor, and uses a scythe and katana.

Love interest: Minami Shimada

Interests: Loves all types of music, but favors core bands such as Of mice & men, sleeping with sirens, get scared and others. Loves to play guitar and sing. Loves to scream too, like sing screaming.

Personality: Is calm most of the time, but gets quiet when angry. Mostly a cheerful person, on good days.  
From: Kyoto Japan.  
Age: 16

Class:F

Biography: Soul "Dante" Motionless is from the nice area of Kyoto Japan. Due to his looks girls find him to be overly attractive. Although, other guys don't seem to like him. He likes to party, and loves to drink. But only drinks at parties. Growing up he was an only child, but has a younger brother that is in 5th grade. He never really got to go outside as a kid and have fun. Due to his parents being deceased, he needs to take care of his brother by himself. His favorite band is "Eyes set to kill", and has a humongous crush on Minami. He plays guitar every day, and barely transffered to Fumizuki academy. He tries his best every day to get Minami to notice him, but with her being infatuated with Akihisa, he can only her attention once a week or maybe even two, but besides that he doesnt get much. He is also best friends with Akihisa.

* * *

Name: Jordan Lazarus

Class: B or F

Description: He is 5'5 and has dark skin and short black hair. He wears glasses to help him see. When he is not in school he usually wears a black snap back and a T-shirt and shorts in the summer, in the winter he wears sweat shirt and sweat pants. In his free time he usually wears head phones around his neck.

Personality: He is very kind to anybody he meets. He also gets along with kids very well. He is very optimistic. He gets along with almost everybody, though he can annoy them sometimes. When he is serious he can be quite dangerous in battle. He could be a class A student but like Yuuji he isn't very motivated.

Avatar: His avatar wears blue light armour that has a cape that has the letter of his class on it. His Avatar also has a little hat  
and uses twin sabers.

Likes: Watermelon, watching anime (sometimes he stays up very late to watch anime), people when they smile

Dislikes: People bullying somebody else, people when they cry, and those who would betray promises.

Name: Sakamoto Yuriko

Hair: red with small brown streaks

Eyes: brown

Skin: kinda tan

Class: F ( she likes their company so shes there on purpose)

Personality: generally nice unless someone insults her friends. Shy with new people and playful with people she knows. Good at art and english. Other subjects are ok. Worst subject is math. Only strong when angry other than that strength is average. Hyper when given chocolate(able to be bribed with chocolate). Use to koutas pervertedness(lessons in America). Realizes hideyoshi is a boy 1st time

Avatar: think of amulet spade in shugo chara

Background: half american half japanese. Following are changable: yuji s distant cousin who he doesnt know or forgot. Yoshi neighbor with whom he doesnt interact with. Minami friend from penpal program in America.

Continued attitude: She can be a little cold and shy at first to new people but after you get to know her she is really nice= Always up for a good time, and others around her love her vibe and love of life. Sometimes she may be too careless with your sense of humor though, and forgets that there are some serious situations out there. Sometimes she can be really dense to things like romance. she likes animals and sweets:).

Age: same as the others I don't know their years.

Height: 5"1

* * *

Sorry, guys I know I'm suppose to post every other week for stories but lately my team has been on the go we just came from New York...technically still there and we're going to DC, soon. SO as soon as I get the appropriate time to post a nice story I will but I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating guys...until then... Au revoir!


	5. Just a quickie!

"What just happened! Aren't you guys going to save them!? I stood there, astonished.

The sandy-haired boy came back, bruised up. I tried not to look.

"I'm OK...its not as bad as when flat-chested, Tatami board Min- AHHHHH it's not supposed to bend that way Miniami, its unnatural for it to bend like that... STOP! STOP! You're going to kill- *SNAP*..." He stopped moving.

"..." I stood there no response.

"He's OK." I heard a unfamiliar voice say...

I turned around to see a guy that had white hair up to his shoulders and ice blue eyes.

"Oh hello, nice to meet you I am Aika Haru." I told the boy and bowed.

"You don't need to be so formal and I am Soul Motionless or Dante which ever one you preffer." He told me back and hugged me. It was kind of awekward cause I don't even know this boy.

But that's what he did. I asked why he hugged me and all he told was that it's what he does. It sort of confused me but I dealt with it. After that little meeting, I went back to where Shouko was at. She was arguing with the red haired boy, or to be better said, he was arguing with her. For some reason she was holding a marriage registration form. The red haired boy was trying to take it away. I wonder why?

After our short visit we left class F and headed back to A. In class we did very simple work and every problem that was set up seemed elementary. Half way through, that sandy haired boy and Soul barged in.

"Class F is declaring war against Class A!"Announced the sandy haired boy yelled.

I looked around slightly confused. After all I barely came here. But all my classmates didn't seem interested at all. Then the class president spoke.

"Why are you trying to call war again?"She asked annoyance in her voice.

"We are here to prove that class F can beat Class A without needing good grades!" The sandy haired boy responded.

"Fine A accepts, now can you leave you're starting to annoy me." Responded the class A pres.

"Thank you for your time Yuuko Kinoshita, lets go Akihisa."Soul responded as him and Akihisa left back to there classroom.

"What was that about?" I looked around and asked.

"oh, Class F does this a lot, don't worry though, we beat them all the time." Someone responded, I looked at who and it was a boy with long black hair and blue eyes. I introduced myself.

"Oh, hello I am Aiko Haru, nice to meet you." I said and bowed.

"Hey, my name is Jazemon, but just call me Jazz." He told me back.

"Oh, okay "Jazz", but what were you saying about F doing this frequently?"

"Oh yeah, Class F does this very often, as if they expect to actually win, but we show them up all the time so don't worry about it."

"Oh, okay." I respond.

"So what now..."

(Forgive me. I've been busy & lazy this summer lol T-meets and stuff...but I should be able to get stuff done now.)

Also I thank JCreezy for helping me, give him a look and thank him for all of his help!


End file.
